Mother Nature
by Bluedog270
Summary: "Jack," The girl's voice was soft, quiet. Scared. Jack couldn't find his voice. It was buried deep within him, like how the body in front of him was mangled beyond belief. Jack didn't answer, he couldn't. The word didn't want to leave his chapped lips. He simply just turned and pulled Kim into his chest, the sobs leaking out of both of their bodies. / Rated T to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Mother Nature**

**~A.N~**

**Here is the long awaited one-shot you guys have all been waiting for.**

**This is only ****Rated T**** for a tiny bit of cuss words, promoting cigarettes mentioned (which you should ignore, does not reflect my option on them; it is just for the story), and some bloody scenes.**

**Reviews are welcome, enjoy :D**

* * *

The girl's hand was holding his tightly, but the small action seemed foreign to the weary teenager. His hand was sweaty and his brown orbs didn't move from the spot in front of him. The bright red that coated his shirt and shoes stared at him blankly from the grass.

"Jack," The girl's voice was soft, quiet. Scared. Jack couldn't find his voice. It was buried deep within him, like how the body in front of him was mangled beyond belief. "Is he—" The blonde couldn't even finish her sentence as she choked back tears.

Jack didn't answer, he couldn't.

The word didn't want to leave his chapped lips. He simply just turned and pulled Kim into his chest, the sobs leaking out of both of their bodies. The wind blew silently, mocking the two without talking. Droplets of rain started to slip from the sky and land on the ground, trying to save the teens from staring at the torturous blood any longer.

Mother Nature's attempts did nothing because the wind beat her to it, bringing misery and pain faster than the rain could wash the memoirs. Kim buried her head deeper into Jack's hard chest, grateful for the warmth engulfing her now frail bones.

He left her, he left them. He left everyone without thought and without question.

The wind blew again, louder. "Shh, shh. Calm down . . . " Lies of reassurance sprouted from the boy's mouth before he could stop them, even his mind was trying to wash away the garbled body from his brain. Ignoring his mind for a second, Jack looked over at the body again, his brown orbs hardening at the sight.

The man's eyes weren't there, they were blank. His arms are full of homemade cuts and burned with outside scratches. His shirt was torn from the howling wind now surrounding the three and his fingers on each hand were turning a pale sapphire. The temperature seemed to have dropped when the two teens stumbled upon the body. The part that caused Jack's heart to hammer in his chest and vile to creep up his throat was not only the gory wound covering his stomach but the way the man's lips were twisted in a sad smile. Like as if he was finally at a horrid peace.

Like it wasn't a suicide . . . but a murder.

"K-Kim," Jack's voice was deep and raspy, like that last cigarette he smoked was too much for him. Kim removed her head from his chest and looked up at his worried eyes. They had just locked on something else too. "He didn't kill himself, it wasn't suicide. It was murder. There's a note too." Jack's arms slowly fell from Kim's waist as the girl slowly walked over to the man's body, bending down and staring at the note for a second.

She felt a sort of warmth behind her and then Jack's hand was suddenly on top of her own before she could reach out and grab the blood-spattered note. Jack gently pulled her hand back and placed it on her knee as he reached out with his other hand to grab the letter.

His voice was soft as the simple words leaked out of his mouth. "I'm already full of blood as it is." Was his response as his fingers clutched the thin paper. He brought it close to him and started reading, his other hand grasping onto Kim's tightly. Jack sat down on the grass, Kim falling into his laps as the two ignored how soaked they were and the rain and thunder booming around them.

The blonde's eyes locked onto the man's army uniform as Jack let out a breath.

The nag tame was torn off and a hole replaced the spot where the Major rank patch was supposed to be.

Apparently the murderer didn't like how humble and how respected the older man was.

Kim was jolted out of her thoughts by Jack's quiet voice rumbling in her ear. "My dear Kimmy, you don't know how much you mean to me. With your mother's death just a few days ago, you were all I had left and I asked to leave as soon as I could. I didn't want to be a second away from you, let alone three thousand miles or however far I am now. The General said the soonest I could leave is in two weeks. Two friggin' weeks I have to wait before I can come home and comfort you Kimmy. I don't want to leave you alone, trust me but I can't disobey the General's orders. If I don't finish this mission and wait the two weeks, people could come after me. People could come after me, and I could die. I know your boyfriend will protect you. What was his name? Jack? Well, anyway—he sure as hell better protect you or else I will personally come back and kick his ass." Jack paused and Kim felt a smile grace his lips as a forgiving chuckled escaped him.

A few seconds passed with the rain pounding in their ears, and then Jack continued reading. "I need you to be safe Kimmy. To be safe and protected and everything I could never do for you when you were little. I didn't send half of my time with you as I should have. Mom took over my job when I left, and carried it all the way to her sudden end. Now I am going to take over and I just want to let you know that I'm proud of you Kim. I love you. I always have. Stay strong until I get there. Love, Dad." Jack stared at the bottom of the letter for a second. "It's dated for the fourth of March, that was three weeks ago. He never sent it, I guess he was just going to surprise you. . ."

Kim let out a sardonic laugh, "Yeah dad, what a great surprise this is!" Her voice was weak and Jack rubbed her hand with both of his. He started to stand up, pulling Kim up with him as he spoke.

"C'mon. I never want to see another drop of damn blood again."

* * *

Kim was sitting in Jack's bed, warm blankets submerging her as she played with the corner of her father's letter. She had ditched her soaked clothes for one of Jack's black t-shirts and a pair of his grey sweats.

Her father's death still loomed in her mind as her eyes scanned the now dried blood-ridden paper. The shower in the bathroom stopped as Kim's eyes clouded up with unshed tears. She quickly threw the letter as far as she could and laid back, pulling the blanket over her head and allowing silent tears to fall down her face.

She heard the door open and close, and then a thump as the nineteen year old threw his dirty clothes into the hamper. Kim felt a weight on the bed, and then a warm hand on top of her side through the blanket as he rubbed up and down.

She could see his dark figure through the thin blanket, he didn't have a shirt on and the jet black sweatpants he wore were a blob near the bottom of her vision. "Kim?" He questioned as he stopped rubbing and pulled the blanket off her pale face.

As soon as he saw the tears; he quickly started to shush her, throwing his body under the blanket next to her and pulling her feeble body to his shirtless chest. He pulled her as close as he could and Kim let the last of her sobs rack her body with remorse flowing through her veins. Jack held her tighter as he let her cry, his own heart slowly breaking into pieces as her cries echoed through his ears. He kept hushing her and pressed his lips to her forehead gently.

"He loved you Kim, he loved you . . ." Jack whispered quietly as he looked up and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "He didn't kill himself either, he disobeyed orders to come and see you—because he loved you."

Kim sniffed and looked at Jack dead in the eye, "Then why are you using past tense?" If it wasn't such a serious moment, Jack would've laughed at her child-like voice and simple question. But right now, it was life and death. Jack let out a sigh, ignoring her question with his heart-wrenching as he did and rested his hand on her cheek.

"It might've gotten him killed, but he didn't die in vain. He died a happy death, even if it wasn't at the right time. Everything happens for a reason right?" Kim went silent and just watched Jack's orbs. The brown was deeper than anything else she had ever seen and at that moment, all Kim wished was to be able to disappear in the dark brown. Jack's lips pulled into a smile, Kim moving closer to him and moving her head so it could be buried even deeper into his chest.

Jack could feel her heart beat quicken suddenly, her hand gripping onto his like a latch. "What if they come after me next? I don't want to die Jack I—"

"They aren't gonna get anywhere near you Kim, not with me in the way."

Kim didn't fight the smile that crossed her face.

* * *

The light from the lighter flickered to the left as Jack moved it towards the cigarette in between his two fingers.

Kim watched with awareness, hidden disgust engraved deep in her orbs. She hated that he liked to smoke them.

Four years Jack and Kim have been together, sixteen and sick in love back then. The love was still with them, but the both of them had hardened like shells. Jack first with his dad dying of a heart attack when they were eighteen. Kim couldn't lure him out of his shell for weeks, until she walked in on him on day, smoke covering his face from the lit cig in his hand.

Kim's shell was delayed, her mom dying a few months ago and no with her dad being murdered. Her shell wasn't fully broken yet.

Jack wasn't addicted, lucky for him. He didn't crave the smoke; he just wanted something to busy himself with. Jack figured it was better than beer or something worse, at least he could quit the hell sticks whenever he wanted, or so he claimed. Kim wanted him to quit as soon as possible, but she knew cigarettes were the one thing that kept him on his feet. The one thing besides Kim that didn't allow him to do anything too stupid.

They kept him alive, in a twisted sort of way.

"You want one?" Jack asked with a chuckle, sarcasm dripping through his letters. He knew she hated the white beauties with all her heart.

Kim made a face, "Never, even if you and that damn thing were the last things on earth." A real laughs escaped Jack this time.

"I know, I know. So what's wrong? Besides the obvious, your eyes are going to burn a hole through my cig before I even get to put it to my lips."

"Damn it Jack, you know why." Kim stood up and walked over to the window, her eyes following the stream the rain created with it's thundering power. Jack sighed and put out the cigarette, throwing down the lighter next to the ash tray on the table. He walked over to Kim and wrapped his arms around her waist slowly. She didn't melt into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Kim, but you know that those things are my life line. I know they are harming me faster than the world is but I need them." Kim exhaled and leaned back slightly.

"I wish they weren't," She muttered sourly, her dad's face flashing in her brain. "When is hell going to let up on us?"

Jack smirked, "As soon as Mother Nature stops pouring hell on top of us." Kim hit his chest, Jack twisting her around for their lips to press against each other. Kim welcomed the kiss and after a few moments they pulled away, Kim rolling her eyes.

"Can you do one thing for me Jack?"

"Depends,"

"Use some more mints will you? Your damn breath is going to kill me faster than you smoking those things."

Jack grinned, "Sure thing Kim, sure thing."

Kim looked towards the ceiling, "Dad if you're up there, can you tell mother nature to lighten up a bit? I don't think I can deal with anything else tonight." Jack stayed silent and Kim went speechless as the rain sluggishly stopped, a few droplets falling from the clouds and then ceasing completely.

Jack's lips tickled her ear, "Can you do me a favor in return?"

"Anything," Kim answered, still awestruck.

"Can you ask your dad to bring me some mints and cigs?" Kim smacking his chest echoed through the house, his whimper hidden in his laugh as Mother Nature took the rain in her finger tips and played with it soundlessly.

Rain is an amazing thing at the right times.


End file.
